What Makes a Hero
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Remember the scene in 'Jake Saves Bucky' where they're on the Island of Bells and had to outwit the dragon? What if the dragon was smarter than they thought? What if Jake had to make a dangerous choice to fight the dragon?


**Hello, guys. Did you see the new JATNLP episode this morning? I did, Anyways, here's the long waited one shot you've been waiting for. It's basically an alternate version of the part in Jake Saves Bucky where they try to outwit the fierce dragon... only this time... it doesn't go so well. Someone happens to get sick during it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They belong to Disney Junior.**

What Makes a Hero

_**What makes a hero**_

_**It's the strength to be a friend**_

_**Crew mates forever**_

_**Staying brave until the end**_

Jake and Peter had flown as fast as they could with the dragon hot on their tails. They were distracting the beast while Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were retrieving the Great Golden Bell. The reasons. To save their pirate ship and best friend, Bucky. They had lost him in a race against Captain Hook. They thought that all hope was lost until they found out that there was a way to get their ship back.

"Peter... how long do we have to do this? I'm getting tired." Jake panted as they flew.

"Not long, Jake. Not long." Peter assured him.

Jake grinned slightly, but didn't entirely look where he was going. This caused the boy to slightly crash into a rock wall. Jake picked himself up, and continued to fly. Peter flew over to check up on Jake, and saw that he had a cut on his cheek. "You need to pay attention to where you're flying." Peter told him.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I... kinda got distracted." Jake admitted shamefully.

"It's okay. We've got a dragon to distract. Not you."

With that, Peter and Jake continued to fly away from the furious dragon. It was getting closer to them, so they tried to fly faster. Jake could spot his friends getting close to the Golden Bell, so thankfully they didn't have long to fly as Peter said. The two then began to lead the dragon into a cave of a million tunnels and exits. This way, they could confuse the dragon.

Jake chuckled. "Old scaly face will be chasing his tail for hours."

Peter agreed. "Dragons. They're fierce... but not too bright."

With that, Jake and Peter began to fly out of the cave, not knowing that the dragon was not so easily fooled.

Meanwhile, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully had retrieved the Great Golden Bell. But the problem was that it was too heavy for them. Luckily, their friends came for them before they dropped the bell. "This old ringer sure is heavy." Peter declared, before throwing some pixie dust on it, making it float. "But with a little bit a pixie dust, it should help us get back to-

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

The crew jumped at the sound at that low growl. Gulping, they all turned to see the dragon glaring at them.

"FLY!" Peter shouted. With that, the crew began to fly as dragon went after them, blowing fire everywhere. It seems that they didn't fool the dragon as well as they thought they did. And boy was the beast really mad now. Jake and his friends flew as fast as they could. But as for poor Jake himself, he was getting way too tired of flying now... and sick.

That was a big problem.

And due to that problem... Jake was slowing down.

This was something that Peter had taken notice of quickly. "Come on, Jake. Pick up the pace. We gotta get outta here."

Jake coughed, and tried to keep up. "I'm trying, Peter. But I'm just so tired... and I don't feel well."

This started to concern Peter as he flew over to the boy. After feeling his forehead, he drew it back. "Gosh! Guys. Jake is burning up. We need to fly faster!" He told the others, who agreed and began to speed up their flight. Peter then collect Jake in his arms and flew, feeling the boys warm body. The dragon was getting closer and closer, and more and more angrier. Thinking fast, it flew with quick speed past the crew, causing them to nearly fall.

Jake began to whimper, as his temperature was getting worse. "Shhh. It's okay, Jake. You're gonna be fine." Peter whispered softly. But as he said that, the dragon came around once again, knocking Jake out of Peter's arm, and causing the pirate boy to fall to the sharp rocks below. "I'll get him!" Izzy volunteered as she flew down to catch her friend.

The boy had just barely hit the ground when Izzy threw pixie dust on Jake. "Thanks, Iz." Jake said weakly. Izzy grinned. "No problem, now let's get outta here before-"

_**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

The dragon came around again. Izzy shrieked as the dragon had caught her. Despite his vision being a bit blurry, Jake could see the dragon coming at him. If only he could be a lot faster, than the dragon wouldn't have caught him as well. Soon, the dragon had captured all of them. Jake tried to struggle against the dragons claws, but it was no use.

The beast had thrown them into a small cave, and blocked the entrance with big boulders. They were trapped!

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby moaned. "We're trapped in here."

"And the worse part is... the Great Golden Bell is still outside." Izzy added.

"And now we'll never save Bucky..." Jake sighed. "... and it's all my fault."

Peter raised in eyebrow. "What do you mean 'your fault'?" He asked.

Jake signed and turned away. "If I wasn't so sick right now, we would've gotten off the Island of Bells quickly. Instead I was slow and got us caught. I'm so sorry, guys. What kinda leader am I? I can't even lead my crew in the right directions anymore... I'm a poor excuse for a pirate leader. I'm a terrible friend. I'm a failure-"

"Jake! Stop!" Peter exclaimed. "Don't you dare talk bad about yourself! You are _**not **_a poor excuse for a pirate leader. You are _**not **_a terrible friend. And you are definitely _**not **_a failure. So what if an illness slowed you down? It wasn't you fault. And I know that you didn't mean for this to happen. We will get outta here. And we will save Bucky. You just gotta believe in yourself... because I know you can."

Jake had to let those words sink in. Could he really do it? Could he really get them out of this mess by just believing in himself? "Yeah, Jake." Izzy agreed. "Just because you're sick, doesn't mean you don't have a plan."

But did Jake really have a plan?

"We still have time to get back to Bucky." Cubby added.

"So we still have time to get outta here." Skully also added.

Jake closed is eyes and thought for a moment. _Maybe I can still save Bucky. We just need a plan. A good plan. But I need better strategy. Distracting the dragon didn't work so well before. So what else could we do? Slay the dragon? That's it._

Jake then grinned, and began to whisper his plan to his friends, who were surprised.

"Jake! Isn't that a little too dangerous?" Izzy asked.

"I know. But I got us into this mess. The least I can do is get us out. After all, I am the pirate leader of this crew, and we've gotta pirate ship to save!"

"That's the spirit!" Peter said grinning, giving the boy a high five.

"Let's do this, guy... for Bucky!" Jake exclaimed, drawing his sword.

"FOR BUCKY!" Everyone else repeated.

And so, Jake glared at the blocked exit of the cage, and by concentrating real hard, he used his sword to hit the rocks really harshly. After a few minutes, he was able to move all the rocks and boulders out of the way. The crew was free. Jake looked around to find the dragon, who was snoozing nearby the cave. The pirate leader lead his friends away from the dragon. As he did, he spotted the Great Golden Bell, lying right near the dragons tail.

Peter quietly flew over to the bell. He sprinkled some pixie dust on it to make it float. But as he did, the bell rang.

And that was a bad thing...

...Because it woke up the dragon.

The beast opened his eyes, and spotted the red headed boy. Peter chuckled nervously, grabbed the bell, and flew away. But he didn't very far as the dragon whacked him with his tail. Peter hit the ground with a sickening thud, and the dragon looked like it was about to burn the boy to a crisp. Jake gasped, and then held out his sword.

"Hey dragon breath! If you wanna mess with someone! Mess with... me!" Jake called, coughing only once. Even is he was sick, he sure was energized at the moment. The dragon glared at the boy, and ran straight for him.

"You guys help Peter, and I'll fight old furnace face." Jake whispered to his crew.

"Be careful." Izzy said, before giving Jake a kiss on the cheek.

With that, the others ran over Peter, just as the dragon stood in front of Jake, blowing smoke from his snout. Jake smirked. "You're a wise dragon. But also a bad one. If you can't behave, then I'll have to punish you."

But the dragon just roared at Jake.

"Oh well. You asked for it."

Jake then grabbed a flat boulder for a shield. The dragon was getting ready to claw at the boy, but Jake was faster and made a cut on the beasts nose. The dragon yelped and backed away from Jake. The boy advanced towards the big monster, smirking evilly. "Come and get me, dragon." He urged. This caused the dragon to growl at him. It started to breath fire, but Jake just blocked it with his shield. Thinking fast, Jake jumped up and gave the dragon another cut on the dragons leg, causing him to fall.

As for Jake's crew, they were watching with worry. While Jake was doing good, it seemed that the dragon was getting more and more frustrated. It was getting outsmarted by a kid. Jake spotted his friends and waved at them. "Get to Bucky! I'll be fine! Hurry! It's almost dawn!" He called to them. The crew was almost reluctant to leave Jake alone with the dragon, but did as told anyways.

Everytime the dragon tried to outsmart Jake, the boy outsmarted it. Jake gave the dragon severe cuts all over it, making the dragon weaker and weaker. The boy had gotten a few burns from the beast's fires, but that wasn't gonna stop him yet.

"You're smart. You're tough. But you can't seem to beat a little boy like me? What a pity." Jake taunted. This made the dragon really angry as he began to breath fire at Jake, who just dodged it and blocked it with his shield.

Finally, the dragon fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Jake then lowered his sword and shield. He walked towards the dragon, and patted it on the head. "I see you're given up. Are you gonna be a good dragon from now on?" Jake asked. The beast nodded his head weakly. Jake grinned. "Good boy. Now, I gotta go. But I'll come back with my friends so we can fix up your injuries. And sorry about that."

With that, Jake used the emergency pixie dust kept in his vest pocket to fly away from the Island of Bells. The dragon waved goodbye as Jake waved back. "See you later, Mr. Dragon." He said as he flew off over the Never Seas.

Meanwhile...

"We're telling you, Captain Hook. Jake really is fighting the Mighty Dragon." Izzy explained as she and others were standing on the Jolly Roger. The sneaky captain had wondered where Jake was, and when the crew told him, he didn't believe it.

"This is all silly." Hook declared. "Why on earth would a puny pirate go up against a fierce beast?"

"Jake may be puny to you. But to us, he's a hero." Peter told the captain.

But Hook still didn't believe it. "Jake would never make it out of there alive."

"NEVER SAY NEVER, HOOK!"

Everyone on the ship jumped a little. Who said that? Suddenly, there was a rooster crow, followed by Jake flying towards the Jolly Roger. Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Peter were delighted to see their friends okay, even if he did have a few bumps and bruises and burns here and there. "Jake! You made it back!" Izzy exclaimed, hugging Jake, who winced from his burns.

"How did it go?" Cubby asked.

"It was risky. But it was worth it. And I assure you that the dragon won't be causing a lot of harm anymore." Jake answered.

"Well, I have to say I'm proud of you Jake. You make be sick, but you sure are still strong when sick." Peter sat, ruffling up the pirate boys hair.

Jake was proud of himself of as well. He fought a dragon while sick, and he still saved Bucky.

That's when he knew what makes a hero.

THE END

**There you have it! I may edit it later and add on to it, but let me know what you think. It's not all that perfect to me. But I hope you guys liked it. I wasn't gonna have Jake go as far as to actually killing the dragon. That would be a bit too much. But don't you think he was tough they way he fought the beast? I guess I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


End file.
